Love Don't Come So Easily
by Nova Novella
Summary: Chuck and Blair, Blair and Chuck. It's Chair any way you spin it. Picks up from the episode 'Victor, Victrola' where Blair and Chuck get to know each other a bit better in the back of his limo. Mature. Content/language. Chair. Please R&R!
1. Victor, Victrola

**Disclaimer: All characters are the property of Cecily von Ziegesar and the CW while the majority of the dialogue is the property of the CW. No copyright infringement intended.**

**Gossip Girl: Have you heard, Upper East Siders? Burlesque is all the rage again, and sometimes a little raging is exactly what you need. And as always, Chuck's aiming to be ahead of the curves. But let's not get ahead of ourselves….**

"You want your dad to invest in a strip joint," Blair said, smiling and clearly amused. She looked over the club's "employees" with obvious disdain. "How midtown."

"A _burlesque_ club," Chuck defended with a grin. "A respectable place where people can be transported to another time, where they can feel free to let _loose_...no judgment."

Blair Waldorf studied the interior, secretly judging it and evaluating it to determine whether it had any potential.

"Pure escape," Chuck said. "What happens at Victrola _stays_ at Victrola," he said into Blair's ear.

She made a repulsed face. "Well, it does have franchise potential..." She smiled warmly. "Chuck Bass! I do believe all your years of underage boozing and," — Chuck turned his head to check out a woman leaving the building and Blair followed his gaze to prove her point, — "womanizing have finally paid off."

He chuckled softly.

"Truly," Blair laughed, "I am proud."

"And you are my toughest critic," Chuck admitted half-heartedly. "Well, second toughest."

Bart Bass was far more critical than Chuck Bass's high school friend, never minding the fact that Blair Waldorf _rarely_—if ever—approved of anything.

"So...you think your father will go for it?" Blair tried to be supportive, she really did, but sometimes her words came out like a frozen blade, her audience's ears a poacher's prey as he cuts into them mercilessly.

Chuck thrust a newspaper in Blair's face. A cartoon of Bart Bass was on its cover. "It is _exactly_ the kind of innovative thinking upon which the Bass empire was built. It is the perfect thing—I've been waiting for this."

Ignoring Chuck's moment of shallow emotion, Blair took a breath. "We are _so_ late—are you coming?"

Chuck pursed his lips. "Gotta pitch it to Bart." Blair smiled in her icy way and started off. "Victory party, here. Tomorrow." He drummed his foot on the floor excitedly.

"I wouldn't miss it," Blair said, still departing.

"I'll send a car," he told her.

"Don't be nervous," Blair called to him as his shining dark eyes darted around the place. "He's gonna love it."

"Promise?"

"Promise what?" Blair asked breathily, sitting down beside Nate and Jenny.

"Uh," Nate stammered, "promise to help me come up with a more...creative apology than these."

Blair took the box of chocolates he held out to her. "Oh," she exclaimed softly with glee.

"I'm sorry for taking you for granted lately, okay?"

"That is so sweet," Blair crooned. "You know I prefer the gold collection," — she kissed him lightly on the lips, — "but thank you."

Just then Jenny stood to leave and Blair remembered her purpose for the day. With an icy glare she rose and rushed to Jenny.

"Hey Cinderella," she said, a smile fresh on her face.

Jenny turned around and smiled nervously. Blair's expression fell and she looked at Jenny for a good minute before she held a small diamond bracelet up to Jenny's face. It swung slowly.

"I think you left this at the ball," she said sweetly. Leaning closer, "I hate secrets, more than anything. You know that. Friends don't lie. And we're friends. Right?" She dared Jenny to slip up.

Jenny forced a smile. "Right," she said meekly.

Blair mirrored the forced smile, only hers was conniving and victorious. Then she huffed at Little J and turned away, rejoining Nate. Who did Jenny think she was, anyway, crashing her masquerade?

Chuck pushed open the door to Bart's office. "Father?" What he saw was Bart Bass and Lily van der Woodsen in an extremely intimate and unprofessional embrace. Their clothes were slightly ruffled and...undone.

"Well..._Bart_," Lily said, flustered as she struggled to compose herself while Chuck's notorious smirk grew. "Uhm I think your points earlier were excellent and, um, I plan to bring them up at the next parent," — she grabbed her handbag, — "teacher," — she held her hand out to Bart, — "meeting."

Bart shook her hand. "Thank you, Lily."

Lily moved away from him and walked towards the door. Chuck grinned toothily. He was anything BUT obliviously. They had so obviously been getting it on!

Chuck stifled a laugh as he pointed awkwardly to Lily's gaping blouse. Lily smiled tightly, adjusted herself, and moved around Chuck to flee. Bart had yet to turn around.

"Not much future as an actress," Chuck joked as Bart sat down, expressionless.

"You don't say anything to Serena, you don't say anything to anyone," he commanded. Chuck's smirk faded. "Lily would like this to play out in a certain way."

Chuck looked at his father. "So you're...serious about her," he confirmed.

Bart said nothing and took a seat. "What's with the business formal? Are you being arraigned for something?"

Chuck ignored his father's remark and cleared his throat. He could do this. He would succeed.

Breathe. "I have and investment idea," he began, "I think is utterly unique to your company."

Bart stared up questioningly at Chuck.

"Something avant garde, yet nostalgic. It is _the perfect way for_ _YOU_, to loosen the top button of Bass Inc., like you've been wanting, sir."

Bart broke into a delighted laugh. "I am so _pleased_," he admitted.

"Y-...you are?" Chuck's spirits soared.

"Are you kidding me?" Bart scoffed. "Do you know how long I've been waiting for you to be interested in something other than _partying_?"

Chuck's face lit up. He was thrilled! He grinned and put his briefcase with the proposition on Bart's desk. Opening it, he found his voice again. "You should come see the place. _It sells itself_," he said seriously.

Bart was pleased!

He glanced at his calendar. "Um...I have some meetings, but, uh...how's af—"

"A-after's great," Chuck exclaimed, grabbing his father's hand and shaking it enthusiastically. "After's good."

"So...I heard on Gossip Girl that you were having sex with Dan out here," Blair said casually. She turned to Serena. "In streaming video."

Serena van der Woodsen sat back. "Oh, god. Kati and Iz filmed us?"

"It's all very 'High School Musical' scandalous," she replied and Serena laughed. "And no they haven't streamed it."

Why Serena was with Humphrey was beyond Blair. She saw nothing _in_ him. Humphrey was like Little J—worthless, and a loyal servant of the in-crowd, even though they chose to deny it.

"Yet," Blair added. She turned back to her lunch. "But...I heard it was..." she turned again to Serena, "aggressive."

Serena smiled. "I must say Dan has been surprisingly good at everything we've done."

_Ew_, thought Blair. Yet she perked up. "Which is...? Everything?"

"No!" Serena replied, her nose crinkled. "But feel free to ask any personal questions..."

Blair smiled and rolled her eyes. She had so missed Serena. She couldn't imagine another year without her.

"But you've talked about it, right?"

Again Serena's face scrunched as she laughed off another of Blair's absurd questions. "No, _Mom_, we _haven't_!" She pushed Blair's arm playfully and rolled her eyes.

"May I remind you that this is your first real boyfriend, S, and in relationships you talk about stuff." It was just so basic. And Serena hadn't done it?

Serena's face turned serious. "I know, but sometimes talking about it or planning it can ruin a good thing, you know?" She looked up at Blair, whose face had turned completely sour.

Blair sighed forlornly. "_I_ would know..." she thought aloud and looked away. "Well, as long as you're not worried."

"Well, I'm not, but I dunno he might be."

Of course Serena wasn't. She was the big slut on campus at boarding school...said Gossip Girl anyway.

"Is it possible for a _guy_ to wanna slow things down?" Serena asked sheepishly.

"Only the guys we like," Blair shot back, and they laughed—happily, but also a little sadly, since they knew it was true. "But with you...can't imagine why."

Serena rolled her eyes again.

Chuck watched the woman sitting on his lap—Ana? Maya?—as he lowered a cherry into her mouth and onto her tongue. He smiled appreciatively as she chewed—all in the front of her mouth, he noticed. It was standard for women in her profession. It looked so much more attractive.

She stuck out her tongue and on it was the cherry stem, tied into a pretty little knot. Chuck took it off her tongue and examined it.

"You are...brilliant, talented..." Yes, he knew just how to seduce a cheap skank like Ana. He leaned in for a kiss, and she was most obliging.

Suddenly Chuck looked up. It was Bart, and he looked anything but pleased.

"Dad," Chuck stammered. "Uh..." — he pushed the slut off his lap and she scampered away while he glanced at his watch — "I, uh, I didn't think you'd make it."

Bart's eyes bored into Chuck's. He looked around. "And you want me to pour hundreds of thousands of dollars...into an excuse for you to be around booze and women?" Bart Bass did not play around.

"No," Chuck said, defending the club—again—and himself. "No, I... Did you read the proposal? It shows a much bigger picture..."

Bart was highly skilled at circumventing direct questions. "I came down here...because I saw the effort you made. You want to impress me with your commitment to something? Try getting a few As in school. Or maybe a part-time job."

With those final words, Bart turned and left, leaving Chuck to his misery. He could never truly make his father happy. He could help no one.

Angry and determined, Chuck followed after his father, prepared to find some way to win him over. What he saw was Bart helping an attractive young Asian woman into the back of his limousine. It outraged Chuck! His father was allowed to be unfaithful to Lily but Chuck couldn't want to be a part of Victrola? What a hypocrite...what a total skeeze.

Eleanor Waldorf held up a hideous gray dress to Blair. Well, it wasn't entirely hideous.

"You need to look elegant for the Archibald dinner tomorrow night...so what do you think?"

Blair's eyes flitted over the dress. "Yes...it'd be very nice if I was sailing up on the Mayflower." Blair was never subtle. Sarcastic and blunt...never subtle.

Eleanor ignored Blair and motioned for her to turn around. Blair turned to her full-length mirror as her mother held the dress in front of her. "Anne Archibald...was wearing her _amazing_ Cornelius Vanderbilt diamond ring the other night. She was going _on_ and _on_...about how it would end up on your finger..."

Eleanor, on the other hand, was the queen of subtlety.

This was news to Blair! Ms. Archibald's ring...? But that would mean...

"Someday," Eleanor added.

Blair grinned. "Wait, Nate spoke to his mother about our future?"

Eleanor smiled back.

"He _actually_ asked for the family ring?"

"Mhm," Eleanor said, still smiling.

Blair smiled triumphantly. _Blair Cornelia Archibald_, she thought to herself. Then she grimaced. It wasn't the most elegant-sounding name.

**Spotted: Bass drunk off his ass, at the Palace bar, drinking away his woes, and his investment capital.**

"Nathaniel," Chuck chimed into his phone as he swung his now-useless briefcase. "Your position in my esteem has been replaced by your voicemail. So. Bart didn't go for Victrola, but...truth is I bought the house out already for tonight. And it's not a par-tay without my people. Or any people..." Chuck's key fell from his pocket to the ground and he looked at it. He sighed. "I'll see you there."

He tossed his briefcase down and sat down beside it, right on a gutter like a proper drunk.

Suddenly Lily was beside him. "Long night?" she asked.

He smiled. "Alfonso made me an omelet. I may have washed it down with a Bellini or two."

Lily nodded. She didn't approve, but she understood. "Father didn't go for your business proposal?"

Chuck shook his head.

"Come on," Lily said, and helped him up. "Let me help you."

"He was born poor, I was born loaded," Chuck mused aloud, and randomly. "But if the only way to impress him is if I started with nothing...then why doesn't he just take it all away?"

It was sincerely baffling to Chuck. He did everything he could to impress Bart, but nothing seemed to work.

Sitting the drunken 17-year-old down, Lily huffed. "Because he loves you. No good parent likes to see his child go without." She hoisted her handbag onto her shoulder.

Chuck shook his head, staring out. "I had the idea. I did the work. He tells me I can't be committed and he's the one screwing 25-year-olds," — Lily forced a laugh, — "when he's supposedly committed to you."

"We're...newly committed—as recent as last week."

Unconvinced, chuck continued. "I wonder why he was pawing some Asian chick in his limo yesterday..."

Lily didn't reply right away, or if she did Chuck didn't notice. How could Bart do the things he did?

"How could I be surprised, really?" The question Lily asked was more to herself than anyone else.

Chuck nodded, but he wasn't paying attention.

"Excuse me," Lily may have said.

Then she was gone, and Chuck was left alone again.

Blair led the way into her room. Jenny followed obediently. That was her job.

"Thanks for helping me out with the bracelet. I didn't know a broken clasp could cost that much."

"Oh it was my pleasure," Blair replied sweetly as she turned around. "Oh, wait, no, it wasn't. Game recognizes game, Little J. But you have to show more respect. This is the last time I help you. Next time you cross me, I won't be as forgiving."

Blair had a way of making threats sound charming. Even when she was scolding you, you wanted to be her friend.

"Don't worry," said Jenny. "There won't be a next time."

Blair was satisfied. "Good," she said, and smiled, "because I wanna tell you something. Something nobody knows, not even Serena. You can keep a secret, right?"

Truth be told Blair Waldorf could care less if Little J could keep a secret. If this leaked out, it would be even better for her...and it would mean Jenny would have crossed Blair again, and Blair loves her destruction...

"Of course," piped Jenny.

"Nate is planning on giving me his family diamond. It's the most incredible ring you've ever seen," she went on, taking a seat on the chair in the corner.

"A...ring as in engagement ring?"

Blair was in a happy place as she looked down memory lane. "I remember the first time I ever saw him. Maybe we were just little kids, but I knew. He's the one I wanna marry." She looked to Little J. "Now it seems like he feels the same way too."

When Jenny didn't fawn over Blair for being a lucky bitch, Blair got angry.

"Why are you not happy for me?" she demanded.

"I'm sorry," Jenny said, looking down. "it-it's just been a really weird week. Um, there's this stuff with my parents and my family, so...maybe I should just go."

But Blair was having none of that. "_No_, maybe you should look at me in the eye and tell me what you're hiding." It wasn't and invitation of suggestion...it was a command. "You jealous?"

"Of you and Nate?"

Blair smiled. "Do you like him?"

"Oh, no!"

Blair rolled her eyes, flipped her hair. She would get it out of Jenny. "You think because you talked to him once in the hall that you might have a shot?"

"Blair, it's nothing like that."

The Queen B raised her eyebrows expectantly. "Then tell me, what is it like?"

Jenny's eyes started to water. "I don't wanna hurt you," she said.

Blair laughed. Little J? Hurt Blair? Right. "How could you hurt me?" she nearly snarled.

Jenny looked around nervously as she started to cry. "Yesterday wasn't the first time I talked to Nate. At the ball, he told me he wasn't over Serena."

Blair felt a pang of jealousy. Little J could always be lying to get back at Blair. "Why would he tell _you_ that?"

"Because I was wearing her mask...and he thought I was her...he kissed me."

"That's enough," Blair sighed, holding back tears.

Jenny moved toward her. "Blair, I didn't want you to find out—"

"You're dismissed, Jenny. For good."

Part of her didn't believe it. Another part of her asked how Blair could have ignored Nate's blasphemy for this long. And what if it had been Serena who delivered the news to Blair? If Nate had confessed to the right girl? Would Blair have thrown Serena out? Would Serena have told Blair?

_I suppose that's why it had to be Jenny_, thought Blair. Humphreys were abundant and disposable.

Blair had been ready for an hour, but stayed in her room. She wanted to delay seeing Nate for as long as possible. But Eleanor had asked her to come down seven minutes ago, and she didn't want to appear rude to Anne and the Captain.

When she descended the stairs she felt like she was in a movie. Everything was surreal. She couldn't bear to look at Nate. He disgusted her.

"Hey. You look beautiful tonight," Nate said, forcing her to make eye contact...and some kind of polite gesture. A tight smile did the trick. "Anything on your mind?"

She blinked at him. "No. Is there anything you wanna say?"

Nate seemed to think. Then, "no."

"We've celebrated the partnership but I don't think we've given Eleanor her just due. This lady is fantastic."

Eleanor chuckled awkwardly. "Oh, well, thank you, Howard. More cheese? Have you tried the Humboldt Fog? It's quite good."

Howard shook his head in refusal.

"Eleanor's right," said Anne. "Enough business talk."

"Right," agreed Howard Archibald. "Let's focus on our families' other joint venture, the union of our children. I have to say, every time I look at Anne's finger and see Blair's future engagement ring, I can hardly contain my joy."

Everyone sighed in contentment save for Blair. She was sure her eye-rolling could have been heard in, gross, the Bronx.

"Blair, why don't you try it on?"

Resisting the urge to spit in Captain Archibald's face, Blair made herself smile and laugh as she said, "No, thank you, it's all right."

Eleanor objected. "_Yes_, I would like to see it."

"Anne, give it to Blair," said the Captain.

"Dad, she doesn't want to try on the ring," argued Nate.

Anne laughed nervously. "Howie why don't we just let it alone?"

The Captain turned slowly to his wife. "Just give it to the girl, Anne." As Anne rose to give her the ring, he asked, "Eleanor, do we have another bottle? If there was ever an occasion for a toast, this is it. They're gonna make such a beautiful couple. Now come on. Slide that thing on." He laughed heartily.

Blair slid it on—it _was_ a beautiful ring—and smiled. She showed it off to everyone.

"That's what I'm talkin' about, eh?" the Captain cheered.

Eleanor nodded in approval. "Oh, that's very pretty."

"Looks magnificent."

Blair thanked Anne and handed it back to her.

"Everybody, eh?"

"It's perfect on her," said Eleanor.

"How 'bout that toast, come on. Everybody, bottoms up!" The Captain was still rambling as Blair grimaced in revulsion.

"Dad why don't we go smoke those cigars we got, huh?" Well, Nate was good for a few things, Blair decided. _Bon voyage_.

They excused themselves and Blair exhaled. When would it end?

Chuck stared hazily onto the stage. He was celebrating his unsuccess. It was hardly worth...anything.

Suddenly Bart appeared and Chuck shot up, smoothing his tux.

"This seat taken?" the older Bass asked.

"Father," Chuck exclaimed.

"Wow, the light of day doesn't do this place any justice," said Bart.

Then Chuck noticed the Asian chick. "I told him to check it out when the joint was in full swing."

"Chuck, this is Pauletta Cho."

Chuck extended his hand. "Chuck Bass. Pleasure."

Pauletta _Ho_ winked. "All mine."

Bart leaned to Chuck. "Pauletta interviewed me for that recent piece in _The Observer_. Roped me into a lunch yesterday to pitch me the idea of helping her with a career change."

Chuck swallowed. So Pauletta _wasn't_ with Bart...uh-oh...

"What can I say? I'm tired of reporting on titans. I wanna be one myself."

Chuck looked between them. "Right, well, who better to help than my father."

"As a test I gave her your proposal that I was given to take a look at."

"The math was fine, but what interested me was the wish-fulfillment quality to the report."

"So," added Bart. "Perhaps some, uh, old-school thinking and fatherly bias clouded my judgment. What do you say?"

Chuck could hardly believe it! He shook Bart's hand happily before getting pulled into a hug.

"I love the idea of being a patron of burgeoning talent," Bart said.

"Shall we take a full tour?" Paulette suggested.

"Yeah," said Bart. He reached into his pocket, revealing his cell phone. Pauletta moved away. "You know, I've been trying to get a hold of Lily, but I don't seem able to."

Chuck cleared his throat and patted Bart's arm. "Uh, Dad. There's something I have to tell you." Yes, he would be disappointing his father again.

The light flashing outside was the first thing to give it away. Second was the fact that Nate handed something to the doorman and tried to look secretive and professional about it.

Bart hung up his phone and sighed. "She's not taking my calls. I can't believe you did this."

"I made a mistake," Chuck shot back.

"This isn't high school, Chuck."

"I'm sure she'll take you back once you _explain_—"

"I'm not so certain about that," Bart said sharply.

Chuck took a breath and stepped forward. "If she doesn't I'm not sure that's my fault. There's a reason she was so quick to believe me."

He didn't intend for his words to hut, but it would appear that they did strike home.

Pauletta came outside behind them. "There's a fire-eater in the ladies' lounge," she quipped.

Bart smiled and looked the place over. "You two should set a meeting. See if this place can really be something. I'm gonna try and find Lily and fix this."

Chuck nodded solemnly and watched his father disappear into the limo.

The dinner had been a fiasco. Nate's father had gone off the deep end, demanding that Blair try on Anne's ring. It was beautiful, to be sure, but Blair had no intention of marrying Nate after what Jenny said. He kissed Serena?

She stepped outside and saw Nate opening the door to Chuck's limo. She rushed over to him.

Nate looked shocked as Blair slammed the door shut. He'd always hated confrontation.

"Going to Victrola," Nate offered lamely, avoiding her gaze and answering the wrong question. "I promised Chuck; it's important to him."

"I saw your father get arrested," Blair said without any hesitation. She was both concerned and offended. Didn't Nate know he could talk to Blair?

Nate averted his eyes, embarrassed and ashamed.

"Why didn't you come to me? I would've _listened_," she continued desperately. He was always doing this—never communicating. It made her feel incredibly worthless.

"I _tried_, Blair," Nate said urgently. "But every time I try, something's got your attention—a dinner party—you know—a masked ball…" He looked away again.

"Yeah," Blair gasped, hurt evident in her voice. "Let's talk about that masked ball. Let's talk about how while I was waiting for you to find me so we could _finally_ be together, you were confessing your feelings and _kissing_ Serena."

She tried not to be resentful, she really did. But Serena seemed to beat Blair at everything she did. She got the guy, the attention, the publicity. She was better at _everything_, and the worst part was, it came to Serena honestly and naturally.

Blair secretly hoped he would deny it and tell Blair he loved _her_. Instead, Nate's eyes met hers for a second before he swiftly lowered his gaze.

"I _thought_ I was doing everything right," she said pointedly.

Nate looked down, shaking his head. "It's not your fault," he assured her.

Her eyes welling with tears, Blair searched his face. "Do you love me?"

Nate appeared shocked by the question. He searched _Blair's_ face, hoping to find the answer there clearly. Instead he saw his own uncertainty reflected there. He opened his mouth to speak but found no words, and looked away again.

Blair sighed despondently and covered her face, trying to shake away her gloom. "You should deal with your father," she said finally. "He needs you."

Nate looked at her almost relieved, but also surprised that she wasn't fighting for him as usual. He seemed to be struggling for the right words.

"You know what?" she went on, "I don't."

Blair was almost as surprised as Nate when the words left her mouth. But they sounded right, and she didn't even care when Nate looked clearly affronted. Yes, he looked affronted, and hurt, and surprised.

Blair felt uplifted. She was already over it as she opened the car door and closed it behind her. Victrola awaited her.

Chuck was already waiting outside when the limo pulled up. When the bouncer opened the door and Blair stepped out rather than she _and_ Nate, Chuck was immediately slighted.

"Where's Nate?" was his gentlemanly greeting.

"I think we just broke up," Blair said. She closed the door behind her.

"What?" Chuck was truly surprised. The happy couple broke up?

"I don't want to talk about it," Blair snapped, turning away from Chuck. "I was want to escape. That's what this place is for, right?"

Chuck never knew Blair to "want to escape". Especially from Nate. He didn't ask any more questions. Instead he followed Blair into the club. She led the way to his favorite place to sit—the couch not twenty feet from the stage.

On their way over he beckoned a bartender for champagne. Blair took a huge gulp as soon as the flute was in her hand while, for once, Chuck left his idle on the table. He watched Blair get into the music, soaking up the atmosphere.

He had to admit he wasn't _entirely_ displeased with Nate being a no-show. In fact, he was even mildly sorry for the two of them. Blair was fun, and didn't get genuinely angry when Chuck was playful or suggestive. He couldn't be himself around her when Nate was looming.

Chuck stole a glance at her. She was moving to the beat and sitting upright while he was lounging back leisurely. From the side her cheeks appeared to be lifted, as though she were smiling.

He was curious. What went on between her and Nate? Should he say something?

"I know you don't want to talk about what happened, but—"

"Relief," Blair interjected. "I feel relief." The smile fell from her face, but the words seemed plausible.

They were quiet and again she started to move. "You know I got moves," she mused aloud, smiling again.

Was she talking to him?

Chuck smirked and raised his eyebrows. "Really?" Of course he was sure she did—couldn't see how she _couldn't_ with a body like hers. He sat forward, his arm brushing against hers and sending a tingling sensation coursing through him. "Then why don't you get up there?" he dared.

"No," Blair said with a laugh. "I'm just saying I've got moves,"

"Oh, c'mon," he said, nudging her playfully. "You're ten times hotter than any of those girls."

"I know what you're doing, Bass," Blair hissed, the humor almost gone from her voice. Then, thinking it over, she narrowed her eyes and looked at him. "You really don't think I'd go up there." She was shocked that he doubted her.

Chuck knew Blair. There were zero naughty genes in her body.

"I _know_ you won't do it," he challenged, wondering if she'd prove him wrong.

Blair's mouth fell open. She turned back to the stage and huffed in disbelief. That was how he wanted to play?

She sat her champagne flute down on the table and turned to an already-grinning arrogant Chuck.

"Guard my drink," she instructed lightly.

Chuck's smile grew wider as he leaned back, actually quite astonished, and gestured to the stage. _Blair Waldorf on stage at a burlesque club_. Not exactly a common thought, and even less ordinary a sight!

Chuck smiled still as he sat back and Blair skipped up the stairs and onto the stage. She instantly received cheers from the audience.

Blair smiled at Chuck as she slowly began to sway her hips. She looked a little out of place, there, in her conservative gray dress—_frock, more like_, thought Chuck. She looked like her prim-and-proper self up there. Little by little she raised her hands to her hair and smoothly pushed her headband out of her brown curls.

"Hey!" someone called out appreciatively from behind Chuck as she threw it into the crowd.

Chuck cocked his head to the side and sat up, sliding to the edge of the seat and leaning forward. He suddenly realized his mouth was open so he snapped it shut.

Blair unhurriedly turned to her right. She placed her left hand on her hip and with her right hand, she reached across her body and lazily began to pull the dress's zipper down.

Chuck could hardly believe she'd gone this far.

When her dress fell to her feet revealing her lacy silk gray chemise, the crowd cheered her on again, and Chuck found himself standing up. He seemed unable to control himself. Who _was_ that girl up there?

Blair gracefully spread her arms and lifted that until her hands were high above her head. She started to sway her hips again.

Chuck could no longer think. He moved closer to the stage, unable to tear his eyes away from the vixen on the stage. He knew his mouth was hanging open, that he looked like a moron, but that was the farthest thing from his mind as he inched even closer. He couldn't bear to miss a second of this.

Still swaying, Blair's left hand trailed down her right arm and fell elegantly to the back of her neck. She moved her hair slowly, revealing the nape of her neck.

Who was that girl?

Her head ever so slowly turned to the left and she met Chuck's brazen scrutiny. She was pleased with his staggered expression. Her eyes were dark and soliciting as she gave the crowd her best come-hither stare.

Chuck's heart jerked painfully as everyone hollered at her.

Who was that girl?

A cross-dresser behind Chuck came up, playing with his plastic beads. "Who's that girl," he asked huskily.

Chuck was too confounded. Did he know her? No, Chuck decided. "I have no idea," he confessed unabashed. There was only truth in that statement. That girl was not Blair Waldorf.

"You _go_, baby vamp!" the cross-dresser called to her.

Still looking over her shoulder, Blair teased at the lacy hem of her slip, eliciting fevered howls from everyone.

A smile began to play on Chuck's lips. He swallowed and adjusted his suit jacket. The small gesture was an indication to Blair of her effect on him. He wasn't ashamed—the girl up there was a charmer.

Blair chuckled. That was his submission. But she wasn't finished yet. No, she began to sway more provocatively, her hips jutting out sensually as she turned to face the crowd.

Chuck took a huge gulp of champagne as Blair's body rolled erotically to the music. Still curling her body, she slowly lowered herself until she was kneeling on her high heels.

Chuck smiled, shaking his head as Blair ran her fingers gingerly up from her ankles to the tops of her thighs. She reached for her beads and moved them around seductively. Then she laughed. Blair Waldorf—or whoever that girl was—gave a hearty laugh. She'd done it.

Chuck licked his lips and took a swig of champagne before raising his glass to her to toast to her victory.

**Gossip Girl: As you might have guessed, Upper East Siders, prohibition never stood a **_**chance**_** against exhibition. It's human nature to be free. And no matter how long you **_**try**_** to be good, you can't keep a bad girl down.**

Satisfied, Blair rose, a smug smile now on her lips. Now that Chuck and surrendered, Blair danced to the rest of the song. The girls threw a red feather boa to her and she wrapped herself in it.

Chuck, still smiling, could _still_ not tear his gaze away. Watching her, his smile faded. This—_this_—this gorgeous creature on stage was the product of a Nate-less night. Chuck prayed she'd need a ride home. He'd always found Blair attractive, but this was a whole new level of sexiness.

When the song was over Blair bowed majestically and pranced down the steps, grinning wildly. She couldn't get enough of the whistling and cheering.

Chuck was almost surprised when Blair walked over to him. It even took him a second to realize who she was…and who _he_ was.

Blair was ready to leave. She snatched his glass from him and downed the rest of the champagne.

Chuck said nothing and asked no questions. He put his hand on the small of her back and guided her toward the club entrance. He tried to ignore the boyfriend-like jealousy that erupted as both men and women waved cocktail napkins with their phone numbers on them at her.

Outside, Blair went directly to the limo. She knew Chuck would take her home. She only hoped he wouldn't give her shit for her performance. While it was definitely exhilarating, it hadn't been easy.

Chuck opened the door for her and she climbed in. He awkwardly climbed over her, careful not to brush against her.

They were at least forty minutes away from Blair's penthouse, and traffic wasn't light.

Blair was smiling softly to herself. She was somewhat dazed—alcohol and adrenaline did that to her—but she turned her head slightly to Chuck.

"Thanks for the lift home," she said, suddenly looking away. She'd never seen anyone look at her with so much desire as Chuck had tonight. She never knew she was—Nate never gave her a reason to believe she was—and she liked the feeling.

He had to say _some_thing. "You were…_amazing_ up there," Chuck mused, smiling, looking at her.

Blair glanced up at him—he was being earnest—and then at his lips. They looked too good. They were parted slightly, as though he were about to speak again. Her eyes went back to his. The smile was gone, and his eyes were dark.

Chuck swallowed, and his breath caught. His heart was pounding. Blair scooted closer slowly. It was agonizingly slow, and never before had his limo been so wide. The space between them seemed infinite. _No, no, no, no, no,_ Chuck chanted in his head. But when she reached him, and could get no closer, they both craned their necks until their lips met.

Chuck jerked back sharply. This was forbidden territory. Blair belonged to Nate…but they _did_ break up…and Blair had moved in on _Chuck_. And she was oh, so perfect. Her brown eyes were innocent and beckoning. And it was Nate's fault! If he hadn't screwed up, Blair wouldn't want Chuck.

Blair's small hand covered his as she twisted her body to angle herself better.

Chuck was not a hand-holder—in fact he hated most forms of affection—but this small touch sent fire coursing through his veins. She was just _there_—she was too close, and he could breathe her in and feel her in his soul.

"You sure?"

It took a second for Chuck to realize that it was he who spoke those words. Chuck _never_ asked girls if they were sure—least of all girls who came on to _him_.

Blair's eyes flitted over his face, then lingered locked with his own eyes. Yes, she trusted him. She trusted _Chuck_ _Bass_, of all people! She trusted this playboy womanizer who slept with different women every _day_. She trusted Chuck Bass more than Nate Archibald—her _boyfriend_…_ex_-boyfriend….

Chuck hoped to God that she was sure. Her proximity was making him needy. He needed Blair Waldorf now.

Without another moment's hesitation Blair kissed Chuck with everything she had. Chuck was in shock, pure blissful shock. Her lips made his body tingle all over. His breathing grew ragged to quickly as she wrapped her left arm around his neck and caressed his left cheek with her small hand.

He was shaking. He didn't know how to touch her, how to hold her. Every touch was too much. She was leading while he sat back thunderstruck.

She shifted half-way onto his lap, pressing herself against him and setting him aflame.

He reached up and their hands met, fingers intertwined.

Blair was tugging him to her and kissing him desperately, but Chuck was afraid to be rough. He was savoring this once-in-a-lifetime moment. This angel astride him was his for the night. But _she_ decided how far this would go.

Blair tore her hand from Chuck's and curled it around his neck. With his now-free hand Chuck smoothed it over her thigh, pulling her onto his lap. She pushed him back against the seat, kissing him hard. Chuck put his hand on the back of her head and spun her around, pushing against her. He couldn't get enough of her delectable lips.

Blair gasped for breath at the same time Chuck's lips left her for air. She whimpered at the loss, but his tongue filled her mouth again in an instant, memorizing every inch of it.

He tugged at the shoulder strap of her flimsy silk chemise as she pulled his hair and began yanking off his jacket.

She knew it was Chuck Bass and not her Prince Nate—she didn't care. This being doted on and craved was too much. It made her so aroused…she could feel Chuck's arousal as well.

His jacket wasn't coming off easily, and Chuck knew that he would have to take his hands off her to help.

Lips still locked, Chuck shrugged out of his jacket while Blair pulled at his bowtie. She started unbuttoning his shirt at the top while she started lower—four hands are faster than two. He couldn't believe his luck. This goddess wanted _him_.

He yanked off his dress shirt. Blair sighed into his mouth and his head spun. What kind of dream was this? He never wanted to wake up. He could live on the alcohols and peanuts in his limo for sure if he got this every day.

As he unbuckled his belt, Blair took the opportunity to strip herself of her slip. Chuck's pants were off, and now they were equal—Chuck in his silk boxers and Blair in her panties with gartered stockings.

A low, primal growl rose in Chuck's throat. This was it. He pressed himself against her, torso to torso, blood boiling. He was so hard he was bursting. Only Blair could sate him.

Blair reached for her garters but Chuck slapped her hands away. _He_ wanted to do that. No girls he'd had were classy. Sure, they wore garters, but that was to be sexy. Blair wore them…but that was Blair. She was seductive in such simple ways. He loved it.

Chuck rolled her stockings down her legs. They wrapped around his waist, but Chuck wasn't done. She whimpered as he abruptly unhinged her ankles. His index fingers curled around the waistband of her panties at her hips, and he pulled them down, heart racing.

Blair was actually letting him do this.

"Wait," she whispered, her mouth only a few centimeters from his, arms still curled around his neck.

Chuck cursed himself silently. He'd jinxed it.

He slowly opened his eyes. Blair was _smiling_. His heart stopped. If she moved away from him….

Blair opened her eyes and crinkled her nose. She giggled. "Do you want me?" she asked him.

Chuck's mouth fell open and his eyes widened. Did she really not know? "Blair…" he gasped, struggling for the words.

That seemed to be answer enough, because Blair kissed him again. Chuck could feel the smile still on her lips, and he smiled too. He couldn't remember the last time he was this happy. He was happy when Bart liked his proposal, but _this_…this was bliss.

Before he knew it his boxers fell away, and a condom adorned his raging hard-on. He was poised at her entrance, his heavy breathing matching hers.

Blair waited. Nothing happened. Since when was Chuck a gentleman? He was always boasting about all the girls he'd taken, and here he was, waiting for her say-so, her permission.

She opened her eyes. He was already looking at her. There was questioning and pleading in his eyes, and she could feel the heat radiating off him. She sighed dreamily.

Maybe she wasn't ready. Chuck kissed her chin, then her throat. He planted kisses all down her torso and abdomen. He kissed her hip bone and breathed. She smelled delightful. She was already slick, and his breath made her glisten.

He kissed her and Blair purred. More blood rushed to Chuck's groin. He licked her and she moaned breathily. "Chuck…."

_Chuck_. Not _Nate_. _Chuck_. She wasn't pretending he was her dream boy, she wanted _him_.

His heart thudded and his head spun and he plunged his tongue inside her. She instantly bucked off the seat, sighing loudly and shoving her hands in his hair. He continued to lap at her, his mouth watering as he tasted everything. His tongue flicked over her clitoris and she cooed loudly, getting him harder.

Never in his dreams had he imagined anything like this, and reality was _so_ much better.

When her legs started to quiver he pulled back. Blair groaned. She wanted more. She pushed his shoulders, silently willing him to continue, but he resisted. His lips claimed hers urgently and desperately, full of passion. Their bodies were pressed hard against each other and he nipped at her ear.

"_Chuck_," she hissed, annoyed. She was ready _now_.

Without any more hesitation Chuck entered her. Her breathing hitched sharply, and Chuck winced, grimacing. He hurt her.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he murmured, kissing her lips and face softly. "I'm sorry."

There was a pained expression on her face, but it quickly relaxed. She mewled softly in his ear with every thrust. She never knew sex could feel this good. Every time she imagined this moment, it was with Nate. It was with Nate, in her room, in her bed, with candles. It was romantic, to say the least. Not raunchy and in a limo with someone she commonly referred to as a _pig_.

But she had to admit that there was something alluring about having sex in a limo with Chuck. Maybe it was that it was so completely scandalous to even consider. But her body was humming with pleasure, her spine tingling. She loved the full feeling she got when Chuck was inside her.

"More," she gasped.

More? He could give her more. He moved his hips faster, and harder, relishing in the friction. She was so tight—not like the over-used tramps he was used to. And the sounds coming out of Blair's _mouth_…he never thought _he'd_ hear them. Actually, he wasn't even sure Blair Waldorf could _make_ sounds like that.

Blair tightened her legs around his waist as she started to get hotter. She just _knew_ she was getting closer. She could feel it. She was starting to ache, and she felt hotter.

Her walls started to clench around him…as if she wasn't already tight enough. He grunted and kept pushing. Chuck was going to wake up any minute, but he refused to wake up without making Blair orgasm. He wasn't even concerned about himself. He actually cared that Blair's experience was memorable.

Chuck wanted her to remember _this_ when she thought of sex. He smiled. This would certainly be the first thing he thought of when he thought of good sex now. She was so…different from his usual partners. She was inexperienced, but wholesome. She didn't have to hide anything from him. If she wasn't going to orgasm, she wouldn't pretend to.

Chuck held his breath while struggling to hold on to reality. He vowed he wouldn't come until she did. He opened his eyes to watch her. At that moment Blair let loose the most erotic moan in his ear. Chuck fell apart there and exploded into the condom, still thrusting as they rode out their orgasms.

He collapsed on top of her, and she absently started twirling his hair. "Chuck," she said softly.

He looked up at her. "Blair," he replied. He grinned.

She smiled. "Thank you," she said after a minute.

Chuck was taken aback. She just thanked _him_ for the most satisfying release and incredible orgasm he'd ever had.

"My pleasure," he said with a laugh.

"Not entirely," she said. She began shifting her hips again, urging him on.

Chuck grunted. He wanted this so badly, but how long would it last?

"Chuck…" Blair whispered. "Hard. I want you to fuck me hard." She pursed her lips sheepishly, as though she were embarrassed by her request. "Please," she added.

His cock swelled further. Blair Waldorf was talking dirty to him. And she was being polite. The picture was humorous. His eyes darkened with lust, the playfulness gone. Chuck kissed her, tongues fencing as he thrust into her. She moaned into his mouth and tightened her embrace.

He lifted her legs above her head and entered her, thrusting slowly. She arched against him with every thrust, melting at his hot touch. "Please…" she whimpered, trailing off.

Chuck alerted his attention to her. "'Please', what? Tell me, Blair."

He gritted his teeth as the pressure started building below. More than anything he wanted to come inside her, to fill her _completely_, but this was about what _she_ wanted.

Her muscles began to tighten and her eyes fluttered shut. It was easier this time, and felt marvelous. The friction, the heat…it was too much to bear.

"Blair," Chuck said, bringing her back to reality.

She opened her eyes, hazy with lust. "I…_God_, Chuck, _please_." Blair didn't actually know _what_ she wanted. She just knew she wanted _some_thing. She _needed_ it…more than anything.

Chuck understood. He moved faster, harder, each stroke setting them ablaze all over again. Everything was winding, coiling tighter and tighter until they were both holding on, getting as much out of the moment as they could before they came.

Blair was the first to let go, clamping her mouth shut and humming loudly into Chuck's ear.

Her _voice_. It was all it took to send Chuck spiraling after her. _Damn_, he thought, watching Blair unravel before him. He could get used to that.


	2. Seventeen Candles

Chuck Bass opened his eyes slowly, squinting as the sun shone in his eyes.

"Good morning, gorgeous," he said with a smile as he turned around. Blair was not where he'd left her-snoozing nude and under his sheets.

He couldn't help but feel...offended. He usually did the leaving or the shooing away. And here Blair had gone and beat him to it.

But the memory of last night's marvels lingered, and Chuck grinned victoriously.

**Gossip Girl: According to the Catholic Church, mortal sin can only be absolved through the sacred act of confession. But it looks like a certain Wasp princess has recently found herself desperately in need of a little unburdening. And who is the man upstairs to discriminate?**

Blair Waldorf's chest tightened as she entered the church. It was truly a wonder that she even had any idea where she was going.

"Forgive me, Father, for I have sinned," she began in typical fashion. "It's been...a _while_ since my last confession."

"What troubles you, my child?" the priest replied.

Blair frowned, sighing and holding back tears as memories of Chuck filling her again and again came rushing back to her. How had she ever agreed to any of that? Had she been drugged?

"After being broken up with my boyfriend for exactly twenty minutes, I succumbed to inebriation, performed at a speakeasy, and surrendered my virtue to a self-absorbed ass. The only good news is that he's a total pig who'll act like it never happened—thank God."

The priest cleared his throat.

"Sorry," Blair spat, shaking out her hair. "Truthfully I'm not even Catholic."

"You don't say!" the priest scoffed.

She went on, livid. "But losing my virginity to _Chuck Bass_? None of my friends will ever understand." Blair closed her eyes and shook her head. "I'm ready for my punishment-whatever you and..._God_ think is fair. Flogging, fasting, putting that thing with the teeth around my thigh like Silas...?"

"How about some food for thought instead," suggested the priest.

Blair considered it. It was unjust. She deserved to be tortured for having allowed herself to be-dare she say it?-_pleasured_ by Chuck Bass only the night before!

"Don't drink, keep your clothes on, try avoiding those who might cause you to stray."

"Oh, I plan to," Blair vowed. Not that Chuck would catch her off guard and vulnerable again anyway. "Thank you, Father. It was very good advice."

Then she stood, prepared to bolt before she said too much. A thought then occurred to her, and she leaned back down. "You don't grant birthday wishes, do you?" she asked sweetly.

He sighed. "I'm a priest, not a genie."

"Well, next time you talk to _him_," she said, gesturing towards the "heavens", "would you ask him to send my boyfriend back to me?"

That was that. Telling someone, just to get it off her chest, made everything so much easier.

She stepped out of the church and into the sun, replacing her mourning headband with a pair of Gucci glasses. A smile spread across her lips and she sighed, relieved.

Blair crossed the street, hips sashaying. Her Prada heels connected with the sidewalk as she made way for the jewelers. It was Nate's redeeming moment.

A limousine pulled up beside her and the window rolled down. Chuck's face appeared and Blair's heart thudded in alarm.

"Well this is the _last_ place I'd expect to find you," he cracked.

Had he _followed_ her? The more likely reason for his presence was that Blair had been spotted going into the church and someone had sent a blast to Gossip Girl.

"Go away, Chuck," she said fiercely, pulling off her glasses. "I've been giving orders practically from God himself to avoid you."

He wasn't a believer in God, but the news startled Chuck. Of course it wasn't the first time girls had been warned to stay away from him, but it was a matter of principle.

"Would you consider avoiding me over breakfast?" he asked smoothly.

"Sorry," Blair snorted, "But as is tradition on the day before my birthday I'm heading to the jewelers to put some pieces on hold for Eleanor and-"

"Nate?" Chuck finished with a hiss. How could Blair even want Nate? He didn't deserve her, didn't want her, didn't treasure her, and he sure as hell didn't _please_ her. "Oh, I don't think he'll be singing "Happy Birthday" this year."

Blair's head snapped toward him. "No one knows that Nate and I broke up, and it's gonna stay that way so I can fix this. And I don't think your best friend would still be your best friend if he _knew_."

"If he knew how much I enjoyed the removal of a certain chastity belt in the back of this very limo?" Chuck replied, his voice like honey.

Blair came to a dead halt and looked at him. _If looks could kill_, vaguely crossed Chuck's mind.

"From this moment forward, the events of last night will never be mentioned again, is that clear?"

She looked so pained...it made Chuck nostalgic as he remembered her in the very beginning of their night. And with that he had a fresh hard-on ready for her.

"Not as clear as the memory of you purring in my ear which I have been replaying over and over..." Chuck smiled at her.

"Well, erase the tape, because as far as I'm concerned, it never happened."

His wooing was failing, and he grew annoyed quickly. He'd been hoping she'd get in his limo and help him let off steam...

"I'll see you at your party tonight," Chuck spat.

"You're officially uninvited," Blair said hotly.

"Never stopped me before," he called as she started off. If she thought he would let it go that easily, she had another thing coming.

His expression went from angry to downright disappointed and hurt. It was a known fact that men wanted what they couldn't have, but he never knew it was like _this_. How long would he be forced to endure this agony?

Chuck was a Bass. There was _always_ a plan B.

**Gossip Girl: Speak of the devil and he doth appear, wearing his trademark scarf. Careful B; hell hath no fury like a Chuck Bass scorned.**

How dare Chuck follow her around like that! Invite her to breakfast? What, so he could try to persuade her to accompany him back to his suite? Never.

She stepped out of the elevator, scrolling through her mobile phonebook. It was the perfect time for Nate to redeem himself.

Coming around the corner her mother was muttering furiously to herself. "Would you _look_ at this? I just _can't believe_..."

"Hey, Mom," Blair said casually. "I just got back from the jewelers and I have to say-"

"Have you seen this?" Eleanor snapped and threw the morning newspaper onto the table.

Blair sighed and picked it up. "Since when does drunk and disorderly get this much attention?"

"Since—never. The Captain is being charged with embezzlement and fraud." Blair couldn't believe her ears. "This is an absolute disaster."

"Must be awful for them," Blair crowed sympathetically.

Eleanor stared at her. "I meant for _me_," she said pointedly. "The Captain is supposed to represent me. The contracts are about to be signed! What about my IPO, huh? What is gonna happen to my Bendel's deal?" she went on, pacing.

"Nate looks so helpless," Blair continued to croon.

Eleanor shook her head. "I have to call my attorney. I have to put an end to this deal before it goes any further."

Blair was in her own little world. "I have to talk to Nate."

Serena came over a little while later to talk about Blair's birthday plans. However, Vanessa seemed to be the more interesting topic of the two.

"I can't believe he told her you guys were gonna do it," Blair said, astonished. She was raiding her closet for party-suitable dresses.

"Well I told you," Serena reasoned.

"That's different, I'm a girl!"

Serena looked up from her magazine. "Yeah, well, so is she."

"Exactly my point," Blair retorted, closing her closet doors. "But even if she wasn't, when you get a boyfriend, _you_ become the best friend and the best friend becomes the _second_ best friend." She tossed an unsuitable dress onto her bed. "That's just how it has to be if it's ever gonna work."

"Hey, you still haven't told me how Nate's doing," Serena said after a moment. "It's all over the news."

"Uhh, when I talked to him this morning I told him to focus on his family today," Blair replied.

"But he's still coming to your party, right?" she asked. "Here." She handed a pair of shoes to Blair.

"I told him not to worry about it. I mean, only if he's up to it."

Serena smiled. "You're such a good girlfriend, B." Blair smiled back. "Really."

Blair watched as Serena rose to hug her. She stood motionless as the warm, forgiving arms encompassed her.

"Hey, um, I'll just pick you up and we can go together. But I really hope Nate can make it."

Serena bid Blair goodbye and left. Blair cleaned up her clothes before lounging on her bed and looking up 'Archibald Indictment NYC' on her laptop.

The news only looked like it went from bad to worse as her phone rang. Seeing that it was Nate she answered immediately.

"Hi, are you okay? I've been texting you all day."

"Yeah, I'm fine, thanks. I've just been a little busy."

"I just wanted to check on you. See if you need anything."

"Yeah, I kinda do," he replied.

"Oh?"

"Um...Blair, do you think we've been a little hasty with the whole breakup?"

Blair smiled wide and sat up. "I don't know, Nate. It was a pretty difficult decision." _Men want what they can't have_...

"Yeah, look, I totally understand. I'm sorry. I—I shouldn't have brought it up."

Wasn't he going to fight for her?

"Uh, but we do have a lot of history together...it was in the heat of the moment. But you'd have to be willing to really work for it." She smiled.

"Yeah, yeah, of course," Nate agreed. "Listen, we'll just take it slow and see how it goes. And, um, I've got a birthday present for you...It's, uh, something special."

Blair grinned. "I can't wait to open it at my party. I'll see you there." She hung up the phone and shot off the bed, hitting the speed dial for the jewelry store.

"Hi, this is Blair Waldorf. I was wondering if any of the pieces that I put on hold were picked up today."

"Uh, let me see-oh yes, a young man picked up a necklace about an hour ago."

"The diamond necklace, really?" Blair confirmed, ecstatic. "Okay. Thank you," she added and hung up. "Thank you!" she squealed aloud and laughed, jumping around her room. "Thank you, thank you!"

Chuck heard the knock at his hotel suite door and straightened his tie. He checked the peephole and saw Nate Archibald on the other side of the door.

There was no way Nate was coming inside. For one, he honestly couldn't bear to face him after last night's events. Two, at that moment he resented and was more envious of no one else.

Nate knocked again.

Chuck stepped back and leaned slowly against the door, careful not to make a noise.

"Come on, man. I can hear you breathing on the other side of the door," he said.

Chuck exhaled loudly, defeated.

"Is she anybody you can get rid of? I really need to talk to you, man, please."

He braced himself as he prepared to open the door. "Nathaniel!" he boomed as he flung open the door. Chuck turned immediately to hide his scowl.

"Where's the girl?" Nate asked, checking behind the door.

"In my dreams; I was trying to get some shuteye," he muttered and moved to the bar. He grabbed a bag off the counter and put it on one of the chairs. "What's on your mind?" he asked and spun to face Nate.

"It's my mom."

"Sounds Freudian," Chuck joked as Nate took a seat on the couch.

He buried his face in his hands and sighed deeply. "She wants me to give Blair her ring," he said.

Chuck couldn't believe his ears as he babbled, "What? You guys broke up."

"Yeah, I know," Nate lamented, leaning back. "I mean—wait, how do _you_ know?" He eyed Chuck suspiciously.

"Predictably, your ex ran the old grill-the-best-friend play," Chuck improvised. "Tried to find out where your head was at. So, uh...where—? Where is your head?" He prayed for Nate to say it was over.

"Pfft," he dismissed. "Spinning. I mean, my mom wants me to get back with Blair so Eleanor doesn't pull out of their business deal," Nate confessed. "It's all because of my dad's whole trial thing, you know?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry about all that," Chuck said sincerely. "But look. If you're done with Blair, be done. Don't cave to your parents' wishes if they're not your desires."

Nate looked up. "Excuse me? Where's my boy? 'Seal the deal', 'tap that ass', 'money marries bigger money'?"

Chuck smiled and looked down. "Look, I care about three things, Nathaniel: money, the pleasures money brings me, and you. I'm just trying to have your back here," he lied.

Nate nodded understandingly.

"Your parents have been controlling you your whole life. If it doesn't end now, when will it ever?"

Nate considered his best friend's words.

Blair's surprise party was a growing success—as per usual. The Japanese theme was the talk of the Upper-East Siders as they enjoyed fresh sushi, origami, and dance music.

Blair and Serena stepped off the elevator in a fit of giggles.

"Hey," Serena called to Kati Farkas and Isabel Coates.

"Hi, Serena. Blair!" they responded giddily. "Happy birthday!"

"Oh my God, Kati, your brother's place if fabulous," Blair sang, admiring everything.

Kati shrugged. "Yeah, I know, right?"

"I know, it's incredible," Serena confirmed. "Come on, let's check it out." She took Blair by the arm and the four of them went to look around.

After admiring the decorations, Blair and Serena took a seat to enjoy some sushi.

"_Arigato_," Serena said with a smile as the chef served her.

"Thank you," Blair said in English.

"Hey, so where's Nate?" Serena asked and poked Blair lightly with a chopstick.

"Um...I'm sure he'll be here soon," Blair assured herself. "What about Dan?"

Serena picked up a piece of sushi. "He said he's coming, but I haven't talked to him since this morning."

"Well you better check in on him," Blair said forcefully. "Make sure the best friend hasn't whisked him away to do friendly activity," she teased.

"Oh, shut up," she said with a laugh. "Oh, there's Chuck. I bet he knows where Nate is."

Chuck turned and spotted Blair near the sushi bar.

"I think Nate probably just snuck in while we were dancing," Blair said quickly, standing. Before Chuck could reach her Blair click-clacked across the room, leaving him stranded.

"Chuck!" Serena called.

Chuck ignored her and stared after Blair.

Blair stood at the balcony of Kati's brother's apartment, looking down below for Nate.

Suddenly Chuck was beside her. "You ready for your present?" he asked and she gathered a fistful of his hair. "_Ow_. If you wanted to play rough, all you had to do was ask," he jested.

"Hey Blair," a girl said to her.

She turned. "Hi," she said and released Chuck's hair. "Hello there. Happy Birthday to me." She turned back to Chuck with a grimace. "You nauseate me."

"All this talk about how you have to be with Nate or the world will end—face it: it's over."

Blair looked at him blankly. "You sound like a jealous boyfriend," she said dismissively.

Chuck scoffed immediately and turned away from her. "Yeah right. You wish."

Then it dawned on Blair. She turned to him with an amused laugh. "No..._you_ wish."

"Please. You forget who you're talking to," he argued.

"So do you," she retorted. "Do you...like me?" she ventured.

He froze, unable to think of a defense. "Define like," he blurted, looking down.

Blair laughed in disbelief again. "You've _got_ to be kidding. I do _not_ believe this."

"How do you think _I_ feel?" Chuck cut in. "I haven't _slept_—I feel _sick_, like there's something in my stomach—fluttering."

Blair's stomach flipped. "Butterflies? Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no, no. This is _not_ happening."

"Believe me, no one is more surprised or ashamed than I am," Chuck confessed.

"Chuck, you know that I adore all of God's creatures and the metaphors that they inspire, but those butterflies have got to be murdered," she said, raising a fist.

"Fine. It wasn't that great, anyway," he said stiffly.

Blair smiled tightly. "Thanks."

"Thank you," Blair said to the average-faced blond girl who handed her a large box.

"Dan, you're here!" Serena exclaimed, happy to see him. A dark-haired girl stepped out from behind him. She was less happy to see her. "And you brought Vanessa."

Vanessa smiled warmly—or so it appeared.

"Hey, good to see you," she said, and turned to make introductions. "Um...Kati and Iz, you know Dan. Blair, this is Dan's friend, Vanessa," she said.

Blair looked at the girl, taken aback. She wriggled her fingers at Vanessa as an acknowledgement and narrowed her eyes.

"Wow," Vanessa said under her breath. "You didn't mention that they were so nice. Now I get it."

Blair leaned into Serena. "Oh, sweetie, you id not tell me she looked like that. This is such a problem."

Blair was on the balcony again, standing at the beverage table flipping her phone over in her hands, waiting for Nate to call to apologize for being so late, and then to wish her happy birthday.

She felt someone lurking over her shoulder.

"Stalk me much?" she snapped and moved toward the railing.

"What are you still doing up here all alone?" he crooned.

"I don't know where Nate is, and he always calls me at midnight when it turns into my birthday," she confided.

"Well, I wouldn't count on it tonight," he sneered. "Doesn't it strike you as, uh, little bit of a coincidence? The timing of everything?"

"What do you mean?" she asked, taking the bait.

"Well. Nate suddenly decides he wants to get back together just moments after your mother puts the brakes on her deal with the Captain?"

She smiled. "So, you're saying that Nate is only _pretending_ to like me and that he's actually using me to get to my mother."

Chuck knew she wouldn't get it.

"He wouldn't do that."

"Yes, he would," Chuck assured her. "If it was to help his family? You know he would."

"Nate loves me," Blair informed him.

Chuck sniggered.

"Whatever he's doing, wherever he is, he will call at midnight. You'll see."

Chuck wasn't so sure. "Care to make a wager?" he dared. "If he calls, I'll leave you alone forever. If he doesn't, you spend the night with me," he crooned melodiously, leaning towards her.

"I will not," she objected and shoved him away.

"I thought you were sure," he challenged.

Blair looked at him for a few seconds. "You're gonna lose. He's never missed my birthday." With that final reply, she stalked away from him.

**Gossip Girl: Careful, B. There's no safe wager when you bet on a Bass. You just might lose your shirt...and your pants.**

Blair sat at the bar, phone in hand, and took a shot of vodka. Chuck meandered over to her and rested his elbow on the counter.

"Twelve-oh-one. I'm sorry." And he was sorry. He hated seeing her this way...he preferred to see her...in other ways.

"No, you're smarmy. There's a difference. If you're coming to collect, you can forget it."

"Turn around," Chuck told her.

She sighed. "You get grosser by the second."

"You get older—look," he said and pointed to Serena bringing Blair's cake over.

"Happy birthday!" Serena, Kati, and Iz shrilled.

"Come on, blow out your candles," Serena urged excitedly. "Make a wish, Blair!"

"It already didn't come true," Blair said, holding back tears. She moved away from them, needing to be alone.

**Gossip Girl: Happy birthday to who? Forget cake and ice cream. I'm saving room for just desserts.**

Chuck blew out the candles.

**Looks like Chuck's wish might come true.**

**Gossip Girl: Spotted: Nate Archibald depositing a mystery girl in a taxi after midnight. All we know about her for sure? She's not Blair Waldorf.**

Just then, Blair's phone chimed. She flipped it open to see a picture message from Gossip Girl. Her heart stopped as she recognized the boy hugging a blond girl. It was Nate.

She came back inside from the balcony to find everyone had received the same message.

Blair walked up to them with a look of disbelief on her face.

"Blair," Serena stammered, "Hey, I'm so sorry. I never thought that this would happen."

"I hope the slut have him herpes," Isabel snarled viciously.

"A cheater deserves herpes," Kati agreed mercilessly.

"He isn't cheating," Blair proclaimed. "We broke up, okay?" Serena's face fell. "He was gonna get back together with me, but only so my mom would help his dad," she said, looking at Chuck. "You satisfied?"

Blair turned on her heel. She needed to get away from the crowd.

"Blair," Serena called after her. "Blair. Blair, stop. You can talk to me."

"We ended it," Blair confessed, breaking into tears. "I wanted to tell you, but that part of me thought that if I didn't say it out loud...that it wouldn't be true."

"Shh, shh," Serena said soothingly, pulling Blair into a hug.

"It was my birthday wish for us to get back together. But now I think it's really over. Is it okay if I just wanna be alone for a second?" She didn't let Serena answer as she went into the bedroom behind her and slammed the door.

Blair lied down on the bed. She stared at the wall, listening to the music hum from behind it.

Suddenly the door opened and Chuck walked in.

"I'm not in the mood, Chuck," she hissed, sitting up. "This is pretty much the worst birthday ever."

"Maybe it can be salvaged," Chuck proposed, revealing a box he was holding behind his back.

"What is that, our sex tape?" she sniffled sarcastically.

Without a word he opened it.

She stared at it in awe. "It's the Erickson Beamon necklace," she narrated.

Chuck picked it up and opened the clasp.

"No, I couldn't," she protested lamely.

"Yes, you can," he told her and draped it around her neck. He fastened the clasp at the nape of her neck.

The two of them turned to admire it in the full length mirror beside the bed as he adjusted it.

"Something this beautiful deserves to be seen on someone worthy of its beauty," he avowed poetically. "I really am sorry."

He turned and she entwined her fingers with his, sending chills up his spine. He kissed her shoulder and she nuzzled her head against his.

Chuck put his hand to her face and kissed her. She responded easily, opening her mouth and granting him entry. His tongue explored her mouth vigorously as they slowly lied down on the bed.

**Gossip Girl: Spotted: B turning a year older, but not necessarily wiser. Guess Chuck's the gift that keeps on giving. Blow out your candles, B. This'll be better in the dark.**

Blair hooked her leg around Chuck's, lips still locked. With a free hand he ran his fingers up her leg and under her dress.

_Mmm...garters_, he hummed to himself. It made things so much easier.

He worked his fingers under the fabric of her La Perla panties and dipped a finger inside her.

Blair nipped at his lip and opened her eyes. They had darkened lustily. "Chuck," she whispered.

Chuck growled and traced her back for the zipper to her dress.

"Hey!" she said, and jerked back. "I'm not getting caught in here, with you, not wearing clothes. This isn't your private limo. If we're going to do this, we're going to do this my way."

Chuck smirked. "Of course," he sang.

Blair pressed her lips together, satisfied. "Okay then."

She unbuckled his belt and unzipped his dress pants. She felt him ready for her as she rubbed him slowly.

"I don't have a condom," Chuck blurted, his jaw twitching. Why on earth hadn't he brought one?

Blair paused, and her eyes roved around the room. She shook her head quickly. "Just pull out before you...you know."

She pulled him out and sighed in awe. What wonders he could do to her.

"Look, this has to be quick," she informed him. "Anyone could just walk right in here."

Chuck grinned crookedly. "Have you...you know...since we...?"

"Excuse me?" Blair said forwardly.

He rolled his eyes. "Have you _masturbated_?"

Blair's face scrunched up. "_What?_ Pff—_no_. Believe me, it wasn't that great," she said flippantly. It _had_ been great, that part was a lie, but she hadn't..._masturbated_...

"Then it'll be quick," he assured her.

Chuck lifted her dress and swept the crotch of her panties to the side and lifted her legs above her head. With a swift thrust he pushed into her and the moaned loudly.

The sound washed through his ears and shot through him, sending all the blood from his brain to his cock as he swelled inside her further.

"_God_, Blair," he hissed through clenched teeth. "You're really fucking hot," he told her conversationally. She was hot, tight, and wet. Her inner walls molded around him perfectly and completely, hugging and clenching.

With each stroke she moaned softly, urging him on. She was minutes away from an orgasm, she could feel it.

Suddenly Chuck stopped and withdrew.

"What the hell, Bass?" she snapped, looking up at him.

He shook his head. "You said pull out."

"Fuck that," she sputtered. "I'm not done yet."

"Yeah, well, neither am I, Blair," he chided, gesturing to his throbbing cock.

Blair panted and looked around. "Look, just—I'll take care of it. Just—keep going."

Chuck studied her face, his brow furrowed. "You want me to—" he began slowly before she cut him off.

"Chuck, just put it in me and I'll deal with it later," she snapped.

Chuck nodded, considered the consequences, disregarded them and slid back into her. They both gasped at the incredible pleasure and he started pumping again.

"_Fuck_," Blair hissed, writhing beneath him. Her skin tingled, the blazing sensation under her skirt starting to spread.

Her toes curled and her respiration increased as she opened her mouth to moan. Chuck clamped his hand over her mouth just as the waves coursed through her.

Watching Blair come made him fall apart, and he groaned deep and low as he spilled into her.

_What an extraordinary feeling_, Blair mused as his seed filled her up. It was hot and wet and felt delicious. She wanted more.

She lowered her legs and he lied down on top of her. They both panted and she reached up to stroke his hair.

"If you got anything on this dress..." she threatened.

Blair felt Chuck nod against her chest. "I'll pay for it," he pledged. Then he lifted his head and kissed her breasts through her dress. "Maybe we should remove it, just in case."

"No," she said firmly. "We're done right now. But maybe you can...maybe you can come by tomorrow..." she suggested innocently.

Chuck grinned, gazing into her chocolate-colored eyes. "I'll mark my calendar."

Blair squirmed uncomfortable. "Okay, now, get off. I have to get back to my party."

**XOXO, Gossip Girl.**


End file.
